From Suffering to Happiness
by artimisluna
Summary: Luna has the worst life anyone could have. Her enemy, Draco Zaterra has taken her friends. He causes her pain on a day to day basis. And little by little, she's starting to fall in love with him. Rated M for language/sexual content/and some violence.
1. How it all Started

**Hey everyone. Artimisluna here. This is first story that I wrote on my own. It was inspired by one of the ff writters here by the name of coffee-addict-always. Who wrote the story You be the Alcohol, I'll be the Hangover. Well, I liked that story alot. I liked how the story had the characters from Clique and how they fit into the story. I just had to wrtie my own version of it. I still used some of the characters from the book but I added a few of my own. Hope you like the story. But its also alright if you don't. But I'm hoping you will. Well, enjoy the story.**

Chapter one: How it all started

If there was one thing that Luna knew in life, it was that Draco Zaterra was a complete jerk.

Luna, age sixteen, has known how Draco, age sixteen, was practically her whole life. They grew up in the same neighborhood in the small city of Ontario in southern California. The day she first met Draco in second grade was probably the worst day of her life. She was just minding her own business, hanging out with her best friend Derrick Harrington and he shows up trying to be all buddy-buddy with Derrick. She didn't mind that he wanted to hang out with him. What she did mind, however, was that when Draco started becoming friends with Derrick, Derrick hardly paid any attention to her for a week. After that, Draco convinced Derrick that only wimps and sissies have best friends for girls. And that was the last time Derrick talked to her. She was so depressed after that that she spent most of her days in her room practicing the guitar her dad got her for Christmas instead of going outside to make new friends. Her parents were worried that their only daughter would never make friends and that she would be this way the rest of her life.

Well, to no surprise, they were right.

After nine long years, she still remained without a friend, and slowly became what most teens would call an _emo_. They were hoping that once she reached high school she would be able to make at least one friend. But she's a junior now. Standing at five foot seven. Has long wavy black hair all the way down to her waist, pale skin, green eyes, the perfect hour glass shape that girls hate her for, and, lets face it, she has boobs that women pay good money for. And still she remains alone. She preferred that though. After what happened with her supposed "best friend", she had a hard time trusting people. All because jerky Draco Zaterra came into her life.

As she walked up to her locker at seven thirty in the morning, Draco walked past her, laughing while talking to her ex-best friend. Draco hasn't really changed in personal appearance. Least not to her knowledge. He still had his dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile which showed off his dimples. The only things that seemed to have changed about him was that now, he was six foot two, and he had developed some muscle over the years. But that's not who she wants to see. She looks over at Derrick and she hears the laugh she hasn't heard in so many years.

Hearing that laugh brought back a memory in her head of the both of them hanging out with each other at the mall while their mothers went shopping.

She quickly shook that memory away and went to open her locker to grab her History text book. Trying to look busy, she listens in on their conversation as they walk by. Apparently, one of Draco's friends was moving away and they were going to throw him a going away party. She just rolled her eyes. She knew they didn't care. They just looked for any excuse to throw a party. All they cared about was partying, drinking, smoking, and hoping to bone a few girls from the school. They usually had those stupid contests to see who could get the most girls before the cops came to break up the party.

As she slammed her locker door, one of the guys that was in her class handed her a flyer for the party. She looked down at the date and, what? They were having it on a Thursday? It was a freakin school night. They had a huge test Friday and they want to party the night before the test? They must be out of their minds. She looked at the flyer again and saw that they were going to have a band play at the party. After seeing who it was, she actually smiled. The _W.A.S.P's _were the school band that totally rocked in her opinion. They always played at their prep rallies. Which is the only reason she went to those stupid events. She thought about it and decided she would just go, have a few drinks, and listen to a few of their songs before she went home.

"What's the worst that can happen?" She mumbled to herself as she made her way to class.

Little did she know, that's one of the worst things you can say when you know you'll be in the same house as Draco Zaterra.

As she sat in her History class listening to their teacher, Mr. Smith, give a lesson on how the Native Americans use to live the simple life, she tried to focus on what he was saying. It wouldn't have been a problem if Draco wasn't trying to flirt with the girl he sat next to. She tried to listen to the teacher, but all she heard was his chuckle and his victims giggles. God, it was so annoying. All she could do to drown out their flirting was to rapidly tap her pencil against her folder. To her relief, the bell finally rang and class was over. But of course, she couldn't hear what the teacher talked about, so now she was going to have to spend most of the night looking through the subject in her text book. Which meant less time at the party and more time studying. Her life sucked. She quickly gathered her folder and text book and put her back pack on to go back to her locker when Draco bumped into her making the papers in her folder spill all over the floor. And did he bother to help her pick them up or say sorry, no. He actually stepped on some of her papers and just walked by her with his victim wrapped around his arm without even so much as looking at her, as if she were just some bug in his way. She was so mad at that moment, that all she could do was hold back her anger tears and pick up her stuff before she was late to her next class. Watching the whole thing, Mr. Smith walked over to where Luna kneeled on the floor picking up her papers and got on his knees to help her pick them up.

"Oh no, Mr. Smith. I could pick them up."

She didn't like when people bothered themselves to help her.

"Its no trouble to me, Luna. I saw what Draco did and don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything like that to you again." He said with a smile.

Luna blushed as Mr. Smith smiled at her. Even though she knew he was a teacher, he was still the youngest teacher in the whole school. No older than twenty-three. He was very handsome to top it all off. He had the perfect short cut blond hair that you see in magazines. Incredibly dark blue eyes with a grey tint. Perfect cream colored skin. And muscles that would make any girl go gaga over him.

He noticed how her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red and thought it was adorable. Out of all the girls he had to teach, he thought she was the most beautiful and lustfully attractive one. Everything about her drove him insane. Her curves, her breasts, her butt, everything. He always thought to himself that if he ever met a woman like her, he'd only be settling. He wouldn't be happy unless he was with her. That however would never happen. He was the teacher, she was the student. Dating her would not only get him fired. But it would get her expelled from school. He loved her so much that he wouldn't want to do anything that would get her in trouble. As she bent over to pick up her time chart, he was able to get a glance down her shirt for a moment and almost got hard from the sight. He quickly handed her the papers he picked up and went back to sit at his desk.

"You'd better be going now. You shouldn't be late for your next class."

After putting her papers in her folder she thanked him and quickly walked out of the door.

As he watched her leave the room, he got one last glimpse of her butt before the door closed behind her. He then opened his top drawer and took out the photo of her he got with his camera. Luckily for him his camera was able to get a close up to her face while he stood a good five-hundred feet away from her. He looked at the picture and stroked the sides of it.

"Oh Luna. I hope that one day, I could actually stroke your soft beautiful skin. What I would give to be able to kiss every beautiful part of your body."

The longer he looked at the picture, the bigger the lump in his pants grew. He was very fortunate. For he didn't have to teach the next class period. He had the classroom to himself. When he couldn't hold back his need, he quickly unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand down in his boxers to hold his fully erected member. Panting loudly, he shivered and began to stroke himself as he continued to look at the photo.

"Fuck Luna. Do you have any idea how hard you make me?"

As his panting became a bit louder, he thought of her plump lips around his member and began to stroke it faster.

"Ug. Damn Luna. Yes. Ugh. I need you to suck me Luna. Yeah. Just like that."

After a long moment of wishing she was making love to him, he finally reached his orgasm and spurted his seed onto his hand. He sat there panting as he caught his breath and cleaned himself up. He knew that there were some teens that knew what a room would smell like after the person masturbated in it, so he quickly got the air freshener and sprayed the whole class. As the bell rang to begin third period, he went back to his desk and placed a kiss on the photo.

"Soon, my Luna. Soon you will know how much I love you. What I'm willing to do for you." He said as he placed the photo into the drawer and closed it.

As Luna finished her day off at school, she quickly walked home and laid back on her bed. Even though the rest of her day was okay, she could help think about what Draco did to her.

Maybe at the party, she could get him to at the very least apologize for what he did. Least that's what she thought. One could only hope that things go as she hoped for once in her life. But knowing her luck, everything won't go according to plan. Somewhere deep inside, things would most likely get worse and worse.

As she made her way home, she listened to one of her favorite songs on her iPod called Lonely Day by System of a Down.

_Such a lonely day_

_And its mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day_

_Should be banned_

_It's a day that I can't stand_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

After listening to the first part she started singing along to the song. On a day that made her remember her past with her ex-best friend, she thought it was the perfect song to listen to.

_Such a lonely day_

_Shouldn't exist_

_A day that I'll never miss_

_Such a lonely day_

_And its mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

At that point, after hearing those words, she began to shed tears as the thought of Derrick walking away from her with Draco. Leaving her behind like she was nothing.

_And if you go, I wanna go with you_

_And if you die, I wanna die with you_

_Take your hand and walk away_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_Life_

_Such a lonely day_

_And its mine_

_It's a day that I'm glad I survived_

As the song ended, she wiped away her tears and smiled. That last line of the song. She was glad she survived that kind of pain. She may not have the life she once had, but she still had a life. She still had her parents who loved her. And a teacher that knows what she's going through. So she knew that one day. Not tomorrow. Not next year even. But someday, her life would get better.

**Well. Thats the first chapter. Let me know what you think. And if you like it, I'll update A.S.A.P.**

**Thanks for reading. And make sure to check out the House Of Night FF that I'm helping a very good friend with. Its called Against all Odds. Hope you'll check it out. Bye for now.**


	2. A Night that won't be Forgotten

**Hey everyone. Me again. So, here is chapter two. I hope you like it. ^3^**

Chapter two: A night that won't be forgotten

Thursday. At six o'clock in the evening. Wearing her favorite black H.I.M. t-shirt, with her best dark blue skinny jeans, and her most comfortable black Converse, Luna walked over to the party which was a few blocks away from her house. As soon as she was a block away, she heard the beat of the music filling the air. She recognized the song Monster by Lady Gaga once she heard the beginning of the song. Gee. What a perfect song to listen to knowing Draco was on the prowl tonight. Before she was in front of the house, she whispered her game plan for the night to herself.

"All right. I'm just going in there to have one or two drinks. Listen to the band play a few songs and go home before ten. And if I happen to see Draco tonight ( which most likely I will ) I'm going to march right up to him and demand an apology from him. Okay, here we go."

She took a deep breath and made her way up to the porch and entered the house. She was immediately over come with the smell of weed, cigarettes, and beer that at first she thought she was going to pass out from the toxic fumes. So she quickly made her way to the kitchen to grab a beer so she could drink it in the backyard where the band would be playing. After grabbing a plastic cup full of Corona, she tried to push past the people in her way to get outside. But for some reason, she ended up backed against the wall a few feet away from the back door. She only had to get her legs around the keg by the door. But she decided to wait a minute until there was an opening to the door. As she waited, she looked around the room for a bit watching most of the people in her classes dance to the song.

_Don't call me GaGa_

_I've never seen one like that before_

_Don't look at me like that_

_You amaze me_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart(You little monster)_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart out__(You amaze me)_

_Look at him_

_Look at me_

_That boy is bad _

_And honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monsterEr-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He licked his lips_

_Said to me_

_Girl you look good enough to eat_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monsterEr-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_He ate my heart_

_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

_He ate my heart_

_He ate my heart_

_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

"Hi."

While she waited, she could help but wonder why they would have the party on Thursday and not wait until tomorrow night so they could have a better weekend. But she didn't pay too much time thinking about it. Because this party she was at offered free alcohol and good tunes. And, lets face it, Luna wasn't so much of a saint to not take advantage of some ass-holes effort to

say good bye to a friend before he moved. She wasn't the type of person who drank so much that they ended up puking their guts out in the toilet. All she mostly does is drink till she has that buzz that makes everything feel easy and far away. Not only that, it made the noises of the night blur together like background music in a soundtrack. Its nice, good, and makes Luna think about happy things instead of what her usual dark, emotional-self could conjure up.

"Hi." Someone says again.

It was then that Luna noticed that someone was standing right next to her in her space. Her own personal _bubble_ sort to speak. Her mother always told her that someone could only do that when she wanted them to. But this person did a pretty good job in getting in on their own terms.

"I'm Draco." He says and Luna looks up to find his brown eyes close to her green ones.

"Yeah, I know." Luna mumbles while her knees become weak, making her sway back and forth a bit.

"We go to the same school."

Draco just looks at her with a blank look on his face.

"I'm in half your classes." _Which sucks_, she thought.

"Awesome." Draco says with an evil smirk as he slams his right hand to the wall beside Luna's head.

Which isn't good because now she was trapped between his arm and the keg against the wall.

"We're not friends Draco." Luna says.

Draco's eyes become glazed. And his breath smells like beer, smoke, and sweat mixed together. Luna squirms a little. She can feel his hot booze breath breeze across her lower jaw and causes her to grip her plastic cup of Corona tighter in her hand.

"Huh, I guess were not." Draco says.

After he said that, the verse that I really didn't like at the moment played in the background like the song knew what was going on.

_I wanna Just Dance_

_But he took me home instead_

_Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_

_We french kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart then he ate my brain_

He must have been really drunk cause now he was closing the distance between him and her. Even though he was so close, She couldn't see him as he began to fall forward. It all happened so quickly, that by the time her mind told her he was falling towards her, his lips crashed down onto hers. Her eyes became wide with shock as he kissed her and tries to force a response from her lips. She opens her mouth slightly to gasp for breath and to get away from him, but he just takes advantage of this and slides his tongue inside her mouth. She lets out a girlish squeak as his tongue begins to rub against hers.

The beer must have taken over because after a minute of this, he slammed his other hand against the wall on the other side of her head and presses his body against hers. His body was hard against her soft body as the pressure build up. He then, out of nowhere, nudged a leg between her thighs, causing her to moan quietly in surprise. She knows she could fight him off easily, but she felt that if she did, she wouldn't feel his body against hers anymore. Why was this? This wasn't how she thought. This wasn't how she behaved. She wanted him to stop, but at the same time, she didn't. After all, even though she didn't like him, she was getting her first kiss from Draco.

She hoped no one would see them. Luna didn't make a habit of making out with people she hated at high school parties. And people from her school didn't do this kind of thing to her. Sheesh, they didn't even try to hit on her. But here was Draco, kissing her like he_ wanted _to. Like he _needed_ to kiss her.

_Uh oh uh oh(I love that girl)(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-m-m-monster(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-m-m-monster(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-m-m-monster(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monsterEr-er-er-er _

Someone must have hit Draco from behind because suddenly Draco crashes forward almost violently and Luna ends up squished between the wall and Draco. Her forehead becomes sore from Draco's being knocked into it. The force of the hit was hard enough that her cup got crushed and spilled beer all over her shirt and jeans. After all that, Draco just looked her up and down and grins at her.

"Dude, stop kissing her. You'll catch her _emo_." Its one of Draco's friends who quirks a brow at her. "There's a girl in the bathroom who totally wants you to bang her badly. Its awesome."

Draco grins over to his friend and smiles back at Luna's horror struck face. He thrusts his hips against hers one last time before leaving her standing against the wall flushed, embarrassed and confused. She just looked at his back as he walked away from her.

Had all that really happened? Did Draco really just make out with her? She looked around the room and saw that a number of people was looking at her.

"Great." She thought.

"Now people are going to think I'm a slut for making out with him. Damn, I have to get out of here. That's it, I just have to go home."

Dropping her cup on the floor, she made her way through the crowd and got out of the house. She rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears that broke through out of anger and ran all the way home.

As she ran, she cried. Her life just became a living hell. Her plans to get him to apologize had not only back fired, but he took advantage of her in front of everyone in their grade. By tomorrow, the whole school will find out. She'll be known as the school slut. She knew Draco was the bad seed in her life. But when their lips met in that unwanted kiss, he began to grow inside her mind like a weed. Killing everything that made her sane.

Without warning for her parents, who were making out on the sofa at the time. Eww. She burst through the front door and made her way up the stairs and slammed the door as she went into her room. After she locked it, she stripped off her shirt, bra, pants, shoes, and socks. She went to her dresser to pull out her black Theory of a Deadman t-shirt and boxer shorts and laid face down on her bed. Before she could get too comfy, her mother knocked on the door.

"Luna? Sweety, are you alright?"

Groaning, she got up off her bed and went to open her door for her mom. If there was anyone she could talk to about anything, it was her. Soon as her mother looked at Luna's eyes, she quickly hugged her daughter. She walked her to her bed and sat with her as Luna rested her head on her mothers lap and sobbed.

"Sweety, talk to me. What happened tonight?"

Sobbing, Luna tried her best to tell her mother what happened. But she was so distraught that everything came out in one mixed blur.

"I just went to the party to listen to music, I'm sorry mom but I had a few drinks, and I got stuck against the wall at the back of the house cause I was trying to get outside where the band was playing. So when I was waiting for a path to clear up…This guy who is drunk as hell came up to me and forced a kiss on me. I tried to get away and tell him to stop but he over powered me and pushed himself closer against me. Then when his friend told him to stop, he rubbed his hips against mine and left me there. Mom, people saw what happened and now the whole school will know and I'll be labeled the school slut."

Her mother was in shock. She didn't know all this could happen in the short time she was at the party. So she stroked her daughters hair and patted her back softly."

"Its okay, sweety. You go ahead and let it out. You've been hurt by some stranger so you go ahead and cry."

Then it dawned on her. Why didn't she tell her mother that it was Draco who did it? Why did she feel horrible when she thought of telling her mother who it was? She knew she had to tell her, but…She couldn't. Not that she didn't want to, but she just couldn't do it.

After she stopped crying, her mother tucked her in and kissed her forehead good night and closed her door on the way out. That night, Luna could do nothing but think of the way Draco's lips felt against hers. True, he smelled and tasted like booze and cigarettes at the time. But she had to admit he was a good kisser. Even though she's had one boyfriend in her life, she never kissed him. Which was one of the reasons they broke up.

After thinking about the kiss, she decided she should just avoid Draco whenever possible. And with that, she drifted off to sleep.


	3. After the storm on November the Fourth

**Hi readers. Sorry, but I didn't like the chapter was written before. So I went back and redid it. Its longer for you fine readers, and I have to say, I think this chapter turned out better. So let me know if you like the changes.**

**Oh, one more thing. I know I take a long time in updating. I'm sorry for that. So, how about a deal. I get more reviews, and you fine readers get a new chapter sooner. And, as an added bonus, the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be. **

**So with that. I bid you farewell until the next chapter is posted. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter three: After the storm on November the fourth.

Luna's mom has a rule that if she was stupid enough to drink on a school night, then she would be well enough to not miss a day of said school. Which logically makes sense. In a cruel way.

But its not fair that she has to go to school with her head pounding and her stomach protesting violently against everything. One would think since her birthday was tomorrow, her mother would let her miss one day of school. But of course, her mother would mention that the school year just started and she wasn't allowed to miss school under any circumstances.

In spite of all that, she could still feel Draco's beer breath against her jaw. She can smell the beer and smoke on him and it made her stomach clench and her heart skip a beat. She was now totally pissed and she hoped that Draco stayed away from her for a while cause she's a real mean scary bitch when she's angry.

She staggers into History ten minutes late and see's Draco at the back of the room already, looking fresh and awake and not hung over at all. Luna hated him even more now. It doesn't matter now. Any moment now, Draco will look over and recognize her. He'll be totally embarrassed and it will be way worse than what Luna was feeling because she didn't really kiss him back, technically. But Draco didn't. He didn't even bother to look at her because he didn't know she existed. Luna can't understand it, but this makes her even more upset and hates him even more.

"Thank you for joining us Luna. Would you please take your seat so the rest of the class could focus on their work?"

God, Mr. Smith was a cool teacher. But if you either get on his bad side or you disrupt his class while he's in the middle of giving a test, he can be a real basterd. As he looked at her walk into the classroom, his heart stopped at the site of her. He didn't like being an ass to her. But he knew he shouldn't show his emotions in public incase someone saw. Thinking its best not to anger him further, she quickly goes to her seat and takes the test the teacher hands her. Luckily she knew most of the material so she knew she would pass no matter what.

Smiling to herself, she finished the test with five minutes left in class. All she got to do after finishing was wait until class ended. When class did end. She grabbed her backpack and left the room before Draco could try to knock down her stuff. So far, things turned out pretty well, despite the fact that he totally forgot that he had practically molested her at the party.

Second period, she had Art with Miss. Mandoza. Which was her favorite class for two reasons. It was and easy class to take, and the best part was that it was the one class she didn't have with evil Draco. Today, Miss Mandoza called a free project day to let the class have some free time to make their own pieces of Art. While working on a sketch with charcoal, she thought of how Draco's lips felt against hers. Even though his cigarette/booze breath reeked to the point where she wanted to puke, she was surprised that his lips felt so soft. And not only that, his lips fit with hers perfectly. Like his lips were made to kiss hers.

"My god, what am I doing? I'm actually thinking about Draco kissing me." She thinks.

She shakes her head and looks at the sketch. And to her horror, she saw that she actually sketched Draco and her kissing. She was just about to tear apart the drawing when the bell rang for next period. She looks at the picture again and sighs. It was a pretty good sketch. Probably the best she's ever done. How could she throw it away? Shrugging, she goes over to the back counter and sprays a liquid onto the sketch to keep the charcoal from smudging. After it dries, she places it in her folder and makes her way over to gym.

Before she had to go to the locker rooms, she made a quick stop at her locker in the hallway to put her bag away. After she opened her locker, her ex-best friend who has the locker next to her looked towards her and smiled. Luna looked at him for a moment. Huh. Why was Derrick Harrington smiling at her like that? Ever since he ditched her he has never even looked at her. It made her feel uncomfortable for one thing. She tried to ignore him and just finish putting her stuff away when he placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Listen, Luna, I know you hate me for what I did to you when we were kids. I was young and stupid then. If anything, you were my first love. I wanted nothing more than to be with you to hear your laugh, to see your smile, and to walk around holding hands like we use to."

She looked at him in shock at first but quickly hid it by releasing her anger.

"Oh, so he speaks. And not only that, Derrick Harrington it talking to little ol' me. He ex-best friend whom he ditched to hang out with the ever so popular Draco."

He sighed and tried to move closer to her.

"Luna, you have every right to be mad at me. I was an ass hole to you and have been for many years. Its just that…"

"What? You thought after all this time I'd still think of you as a friend? After all the times I'd call you or knock on your door and you never answered I'd take you back with a big hug? You hurt me Derrick. You hurt me. What we had back then is dead now. Nothing, and I mean nothing could ever make me forgive you and forget it ever happened."

He looked away from her after hearing that. Everything she said was true. He hurt her when he told her he didn't want to see her anymore. But still, there was something bugging him that he had to know. Something that happened at the party that he was witnessed to.

"Fine. I understand. But, there is something I wanted to know if you could clear up for me."

_Uh-oh. This couldn't be good._

"Is it true that you and Draco made out last night?"

The nerve of him. He asked her if what? The hell? She just looked at him in pure disgust. How dare he think he could just ask something like that like it was his business. Before she could get too angry, Luna sighed heavily and slammed her locker and ran to the gym.

Ugh. Her good day had now become a nightmare. For one thing, Draco was in her class. And second, today was the start of their flag football weeks. She didn't mind the sport. She actually played tackle football with her cousins when her and her folks went to family parties. She didn't have any brothers growing up, so her cousins, who were all boys, took her in as their little sister. They played all sorts of sports together. Soccer and Football was her favorites. ( Even though in front of her cousins, she had to call soccer futball due to the fact that that was its proper name.) Because with soccer, she learned how to run incredibly fast and move her body to avoid the others from getting the ball. And with Football, she grew strong and confidant from tackling her cousins to the ground.

However, she wasn't excited about the sport today because she knew that her class had a lot of perverts who used this chance to grab girls butts instead of the flag belts they have to wear. Ugly looking things. All she could do at the moment was sigh and wait till someone picked her to be on their team. At the end of it all, the team she was on was playing against the team Draco was on. Could her day get any worse? The answer to that question was, yes. It most certainly can get worse.

After thirty minutes of running, screaming, and removing other players flags, the teams were tied by five. Her team huddled together and planned one last play before they had to call it a day. They all agreed that she was their fastest runner and so they would pass her the ball and have three people guard her so she could make the final touch down. They broke the huddle and prayed for the best. After passing her the ball, she quickly ran to the sides and waited for her team mates to come and defend her. But of course, they didn't. They were quickly tackled and she was left alone. As the coach blew the whistle to end the games, she was grabbed around her waist and spun around so fast that everything was a blur. Some how, her foot got tangled with her attacker and they both fell to the ground hard. She landed hard on her back while the other was laying on top of her breathing deeply to catch his breath. She to tried to catch her breath to shove the guy away if his strong arms weren't so familiar. Just as she was going to tell him to get of her, Draco placed his hands on either side of her on the dirt and pulled his torso off her. He looked at her and tilted his head to the side as his eyes became narrowed slits.

"Hey, aren't you-" He was quickly grabbed by the coach and hauled away from her.

She got up to her feet and dusted herself off while the coach explained to Draco slowly ( as if he was stupid or something, which he is ) that there was no tackling allowed in flag football. Draco simply smiled and dusted himself. After the bell rang for class to hit the locker rooms, he ran off with his friends, leaving her there with, once again, no apology.

Mr. Smith, who had his classroom window facing the school yard where P.E. classes took place, watched in anger as that vile Draco tackled her to the ground. How dare he even touch her. She was his. Only his. His fist made a loud bang when his fist made contact. That was it, he had to show her how much he loved her. Even if he were to get in trouble, he wanted her. No one else was allowed to have her.

The rest of her classes, Chemistry, Calculus, Drama, as well as lunch. Were pretty much the same as any other day. She simply did her work and waited until the bell rang so she could go home. Today was now, the worst day of her life.

Walking home, she listens to her ipod to try to drown out today's happenings. After walking two blocks away from her school, she was about to cross the street when a huge truck stopped in front of her. It was a few inches away from hitting her. She was about to tell off the driver when the window rolled down and Draco Zaterra smiled down at her. Her heart must have stopped beating because everything, besides the loud music he was listening to, was silent. She could do nothing more than stare at him as if he were the Grim Ripper.

"Hey, my sexy lady. Sorry I didn't get to talk to you some more. Would you like a ride?"

Was she having a nightmare? Did Draco just ask her if she wanted a ride? She shook her head in an attempt to wake her mind up. She was about to walk away when his voice stopped her.

"Hey, I'll just follow you till you reach your house. Why not just ride with me. That way you don't have to walk."

She didn't know why, or how. But all of a sudden, she was walking over to the passenger side of the truck and climbed in after he reached across and opened the door for her. She quickly put on her seat belt and looked away from him.

"This isn't necessary. I could make it home just fine." She planned to speak very little to him.

"There's no doubt you can. By how good your ass looks, I'd say you walk home all the time."

She was just about to give it to him when he drove off toward the direction she was walking.

"Which way is your house?"

"Just go straight until you hit Vineyard."

For a good five minutes they remained silent. Luna could do nothing more than look out the window, wishing he could drive a bit faster.

"So…You play football at home or what?"

She looked at him in shock. Was he trying to make small talk?

"Yeah. Why?"

"You play like a pro. All the other girls in our class are too scared to mess up their hair. But you didn't mind running around getting at sweaty and stuff. You're a pretty fast runner too."

She looked away and shrugged off his comments. Before long, after telling him her street and pointing out her house, she began to climb out of the truck when she felt his hand grab her wrist.

"I don't get a thank you?"

"Thanks."

He released her wrist and smiled at her.

"So who taught you how to play? You're old man? Or an older brother…?"

"No. My older cousins taught me. I don't have any brothers, or sisters for that matter."

"Ah. So you looked to them as your brothers, am I right?"

She turned her head towards him and gave him a very cold glare.

"Why the fuck do you care?"

And with that, she got out of his truck and slammed his door. She didn't look back as he drove off.

When she unlocked the front door of her house, she opened her door and closed it after stepping in. Throwing her bag to the floor, she went into the living room and slouched on the sofa. Today. Was. The. Worst. Day. Of. Her. Life.

From the kitchen she could hear her mother preparing dinner. She got up and walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Hey sweety. How was school? Make any friends today?"

She smiled at her mom and went up to give her a hug.

"You know I don't have time for friends, ma. "

"I know. You tell me that everyday. You can't help a mother for wanting her only daughter to make friends. Its something all mothers want for their children."

She just had to smile at that. She knew how much her mother loved her. Ever since she was a baby she hoped to be like her mother one day. Not married with kids. But she wanted to be as kind and loving as her. She hoped that she would also be like her when she aged. She saw an old photo of her mom when she was in high school once. She still looked the same. Same with her father, he never looked like he aged much. The only thing that did change about him though was that she traded his long ponytail for a shaved head. Which was a good thing cause that ponytail went well past his butt. Gross. But then again, he tells me I should be grateful since I get my "lushes" hair from his side of the family.

"So, tomorrow's the big day. You excited?"

She sighed and head butted her mothers shoulder lightly.

"Yeah. So excited that I can't contain myself. I'm so full of joy I feel as if I might explode." She said with heavy sarcasm.

"Come now Luna, I think we could live without the sarcasm. Its your birthday tomorrow. How could you not be excited?"

"Cause mom. Its not like it's a big deal. I can't have a party since I have no friends. And another party with the whole family, well, dads side of the family, would just be the same as any other birthday."

Her mother looked at her with a sad smile. She wanted to tell Luna what was going to happen tomorrow but she was afraid of what her daughter would say.

"Well, sweety, there's something I have to tell you. See, I got a letter from your grandfather in London. It seems he fell ill and asked for me to see him. So…Your father and I are going to London for a few days. Our plane leaves tonight. And so, you'll have to stay behind so you don't miss any school."

Luna could only look at her mother in shock. Tomorrow was her birthday and now she'd have to spend it by herself? And to make matters worse, she has to be left behind while her favorite grandfather was sick just because she couldn't miss school? As if this day wasn't bad enough.

All she could do was turn quickly and head straight for her room. She couldn't let her mother see how much this hurt her. Soon as she locked her door, she made her way to her desk and pulled open her top drawer. Looking inside, she pulled out a small leather bound journal and closed the drawer. She sat at her desk and opened her journal to a fresh page and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_I know I've said this so many times, but today is positively the worst day of my life. First I get forced to go to school with a massive hangover. Which sucked cause not only did I feel like shit all day, but I had a test to take in history class. (Such a boring subject.) Lucky for me that it was on a subject I knew like the back of my hand._

_Mr. Smith looked hot today. But that's to be expected from someone as kind as him. When he helped me after class - after Draco knocked all my stuff on the floor and didn't even apologize - he actually helped me pick up my stuff. I knew he was nice, but I never realized how deep his kindness went when it came right down to it._

_Oh, and you would not believe what happened. Derrick actually had the nerve to talk to me and ask me if I did kiss Draco. What the hell? Like it was any of his business._

_And he actually touched me. What nerve. All those years, not one phone call, not one letter. He's a friendship prostitute. Always have been, always will be._

_Also, Draco drove me home today. How bizarre is that? And while he drove, he kept asking me all these questions and checking me out. Okay so, I have to admit, he's gotten cute over the years, but that's it. In no way in hell did he change when it can to being a complete ass._

_To top it all off, I come home hoping to get away from the stress until the next day, and I find out my parents are leaving tonight to visit grandpa in London and won't be back for a few days if not longer. Sheesh. Tomorrow was my birthday for crying out loud. This is going to be the first year that I spend my birthday by myself. I mean, I know I have no friends and I told them I didn't want a party with the whole family, but they have always been around for my birthday. Well, I guess I can't be too upset with them. I mean, grandpa is sick. I'd hate to make my parents stay behind and he'd get worse. So I guess I'll have to suck it up and try to look forward to next year._

_Well. Try to wish me a good birthday. Until next time Journal._

_-Luna_

Sighing to herself, she closed her journal and walked over to her bed and laid on her side for a while. She tried to think of ways to tell her parents that she didn't mind spending her birthday by herself if it was for the sake of a family member. Especially if that family member was her grandpa. Still, if he's sick, shouldn't she be there with him as well? She always thought of him as a second father. But her mother made the right choice in having her stay behind. She wanted to go to collage. And if that wasn't pressure enough, she would be the first out of her mother and father to go to collage. So she wanted to go to the best one she could think of. She was aiming to go to Harvard to major in literature. She wanted to be a writer. And she had to be perfect in school so she could go there on a scholarship.

Sighing, she got up and grabbed her Fender electric guitar-she named it Guy Fox-and began to play one of her favorite songs Are you lonesome tonight by Elvis Presley.

_Are you lonesome tonight?_

_Do you miss me tonight?_

_Are you sorry we drifted apart?_

She didn't get to finish cause at that moment, her father came home and knocked on her door.

She got up still holding her guitar and unlocked the door before she went back to sit in the middle of her bed and play the melody without singing. When her father opened the door, the first thing he did was hold up a plate of spaghetti with garlic bread. Guess her mother finished making dinner. She smiled at her dad and motioned to her desk with a nod of her head while she continued to play.

After he set her dinner on her desk, he sat at the edge of her bed and held her wrist so she could stop playing while he talked to her.

"You get better everyday. Wouldn't surprise if a big hot shot band asked you to play with them."

"Thanks dad. Guess not having friends did help me with one thing. "

"Don't say that. You could have made friends if you wanted to. But I guess I understand why you didn't. After what happened with Derrick, well, I could tell you had trouble trusting people."

Luna put her guitar down on its stand by the side of her bed and placed her hands on her fathers shoulders.

"Listen pops. You shouldn't have to worry about me. I know I had a lonely, weird childhood. But you shouldn't blame yourself. I chose not to make any friends. It was nobody's fault. You don't have to worry about me forever anyway dad. Who knows. Maybe if I get into Harvard, I could make some friends there."

Her father could do nothing but smile at his daughter. She may have gotten his hair from him, but she got her beauty and brains from her mother.

"Well, I'll let you eat your dinner. But there is one more thing I need to talk to you about. So, your mother and I are leaving tonight to see your grandfather. We may only stay for a week but from what it looks like, we might be there for a while longer. I'm leaving you my credit card for food and emergency's. I'll have my cell phone on me at all time. Call me whenever you need to no matter what time and…"

"Dad, breathe," she interrupted. "I'll be fine. Its not the first time I've been by myself."

He nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving her and closing her door so he could finish packing.


End file.
